I love you, I remember you
by charischen1995
Summary: Cedric Diggory always believed that the world was fair. His efforts could always equal his achievement. However, sometimes, the truth slapped him in the face with the worst way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, guys, I am Charis. This is my first fanfiction. I hope everyone can enjoy it. There are some warnings. First of all, I know many people hate the Dursley and some don't, but this fanfic is going to let you hate them more. I don't believe in amends. Dudley wouldn't get the chance to do some. J.K Rowling treated him well but I don't. Harry deserves better and this chance never belongs to him. However, if the time is right, he might be able to apologize to Harry.

Secondly, Cedric wouldn't be as perfect as the book's description. I mean, he is more human in my story. He could be flawed like everyone else. In fact, I am not surprised to see his transformation in the Cursed Child. Most of people don't like it but I think it's nature. When you are pursuing to make your father and friends proud and tons of people look up to you for your hardworking, the public humiliation would turn his world hell. He must have regret after he took the mark, but his strong willpower kept him going further. Cursed Child makes him closer to a normal boy who considers his father's bragging a kind of love. That's why Dumbledore told him to remember his father's love. It's just a sentence but he was trying to pull him back to the right track, to remind him that his father's love didn't build on his achievement. As a result, this story would also focus on the transformation of Cedric's personality and how he tackles some troubles coming to him after the fourth book. If you want to see a wonderful Cedric who loves everyone and is kind like a saint, you might disappoint yourself by reading it.

The last one, also the most important one, is my writing skills. English is not my mother tongue and I am not major in English. When you see some mistakes, please inform me. Thank you.

It starts from the third year but I would add some descriptions about the second book. What's more, there would be some characters' views to the transformation of their relationship. I love Sirius, Remus and Fred, so you can read it relaxingly without your heart broken. Some events would change because our main character Cedric in it.

His lady is Harry's twin sister. I know many people might have written it before, but I always want to see Lily with black hair. However, since Harry has Lily's nature, Rosalind Potter would be more like her father James. And believe me, you never want to cross her.

It would be lovely if you can leave me some comments to support and I love to listen to others' suggestions.

The story is based on a wonderful lady who created a magical world for all the Muggles, J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric Diggory's life was perfect. As least that's what his father thought when the Hogwarts Owl brought him a letter with both the prefect and Quidditch team captain badges. He didn't consider him unique or smart or intelligent. Sometimes, when he looked at himself in the mirror, he felt a little awkward of how he looked. He didn't know why some many girls who didn't know him at all would keep staring at him. Of course he knew him look not bad, but why did that have anything to do with them? He just didn't like someone who didn't know him thinking him extraordinary.

When the semester started, he felt overwhelmed of his friends' teasing about his badges and the girls' giggling every time he showed up. He tried so hard ignoring them and doing his duty, but he really looked forward a place to escape all the things happened around him.

He wondered how Harry Potter could tolerate the attentions all the time. Of course, as little as he was, he couldn't compare with Harry who had been his bedtime story hero, but somehow he understood why the kid always tried to hide behind his sister, Rosalind Potter.

Cedric had no clues what's going on in that girl's mind. According to his housemates, she was obnoxious and mean most of the time. Once, Ernie bragged about speaking with Potter about his scar (who knew if it were real or not.), Rosalind happened to pass by. She narrowed her eyes into splits, approached him and punched him right on the nose. The boy screamed and fell on the floor.

"If you talk about my brother's scar in that manner again, it wouldn't be your nose to be broken." She hissed and walked away, ignoring every one's stunned looks.

Even though Cedric was the first one to help Ernie gather himself, he felt it amusing. His mother was very disciplined, so Cedric was taught to be modest and caring. He didn't know her at all, but he started to like her for her protectiveness of her brother.

Rosalind was a mystery to Cedric and he was eager to find more, even though she didn't quite know him.

She often wandered around with her brother, the youngest son in the Weasley and the Muggleborn Granger. They were so close that sometimes he was envious of their friendship. They talked and communicated in a way that Cedric would never have done with his friends. He liked them of course, but their admiring looks made him uneasy most of times. They always considered him good at everything that he didn't dare to tell them he sucked at Potion.

The first year passed and he found the little girl was sitting on the corridors alone. Her friends were nowhere to be seen. He reached her and asked politely, "Are you in troubles? Is there anything I can help you?"

She looked up first irritably but her face lit up when she heard his speech. She grabbed his arm and said, "Could you possibly know where Professor Dumbledore's office?"

He frowned, not sure whether to tell her or not, but when he saw the tears on her face, he smiled a little and nodded.

"Then take me there!" she commanded.

"Don't you need to know my name?" he looked at her in curiosity.

"Do I look like I have the time to do so?" she rolled her eyes, "Fine, senior, what's your name?"

"Cedric Diggory." He shrugged, leading her forward. "I am a Hufflepuff."

"I am sure it's obvious." She pointed to his ties. "Whatever, I need to see Professor as soon as possible. Thank you, Ced."

Cedric raised his eyebrows. Not a girl in Hogwarts ever called him Ced. He waved the thought out of his head.

When he saw the griffins, he knew it's their destination. She tried to ask him politely to leave but failed. He didn't insist to stay anyway. He barely knew her but he could understand why his friends and housemates disliked her.

Obviously, it's hard to like her at all. She was rude and mean all the time.

However, on the contrary to them, Cedric found it appealing. His obsession of observing her grew.

After a few months, he found the little girl hated flying. She was knocked down from the broom twice and refused to ride it again. Her brother was not pleased but didn't force her into anything. Harry seemed to spoil his twin sister. Mostly, he would agree to whatever she asked. Once, Cedric saw Rosalind kicked him in the ass and the only thing Harry did was laugh.

Then the second time of their conversation was her crying in the corner for Hermione Granger. She crouched down, trying to cover her face in thighs. Most of people were in the Great Hall, and if he didn't happen to shuffle his eyes in that direction, he couldn't have seen her. The shadow of pillars covered her up.

He moved slowly to her and spoke quietly, "Are you okay?"

She titled her head quickly in stun. The tears were apparent in her eyes and cheeks.

"I am Cedric Diggory in Hufflepuff. Do you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you! You are the weirdo who always looks at me." she scoffed.

He flushed a little but insisted on speaking to her, "How can I help you?"

Rosalind shook her head.

He swallowed hard, trying to find something to say. He didn't have sisters and the girls in his house were mostly teary for their homework rather than a brother who loved to do suicidal things. He still remembered Potter breaking into the third floor and saving the philosopher's stone.

"Do you think Harry's the one who petrified others?", she said quietly.

Cedric hesitated but still sat by her side. She didn't shuffle but kept staring at him. The dazzling green eyes were full of tears.

"Do you?"

"Never!", she cried, "I know my brother. He never did it."

He looked at her, "Then why are you asking me?"

"I don't know." She hissed, wiping her tears with sleeves.

He handed her his handkerchief. She took it but looked at him suspiciously.

"It's okay. I have tons."

After a while, she gave up and started to use it to clean her face.

They sat there silently. All he could hear was her quiet weeping sound. He knew why she asked him. She was afraid but didn't want her brother to notice it. When she saw him, it's the last straw. She needed someone to talk and he was the only one in sight.

"…I know he would never hurt Muggleborns." She said sadly, "Our mother is a Muggleborn."

Is. Present tense.

She saw his face and chuckled, "It's silly right? Talking about a dead woman as if she were alive." She swallowed hard and kept talking, "I didn't know her at all. Everything about her comes from other people. It's…It's the only way I want to mourn her."

Everyone in Magic world knew how their parents passed away. Cedric's parents loved to talk about it. For them, it's the dawn of a new day. They could raise their child in a peaceful place. They didn't need to worry about their son getting killed in a stormy night.

Yet, in the meantime, Harry Potter and his twin sister lost their parents.

"I am sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Rosilie tucked her hair behind her ear.

Then it's silence again. Cedric hated his inability of saying something funny to lighten her foul mood.

"Why are you telling me this?", he asked.

She laughed humorlessly, "You don't hate us like others."

How could she know?

"At the dueling club, when I saw you, you didn't avoid my eyes like other people, and when this time I saw you walking to me, your face told me that you are trustworthy." She studied his face, smiling softly. "You are like my brother. Always reveal your feeling on the face."

That's the first time he heard this statement. Most of people in his house thought him quiet and somehow private. Even his father couldn't read his face.

Only his mother and the little girl sitting by him made it.

He beamed, feeling his heart content.

The third time was her hugging Granger when she came into the Great Hall after she was cured from the petrification. Cedric couldn't hear what the puffy girl told her but he saw what's on Rosalind's face, nothing but happiness. As she met his eyes, he raised the goblet to her. The younger girl grinned and nodded to him in gratitude.

"Cedric, why are you looking at Potter?" His friend Thomas asked a bacon daggling from the corner of the lips. Cedric was surprised when the little girl's face turned fierce when Thomas looked at her. "Oh, she is as mean as everyone says."

"You might get on her nerve." He teased.

"I'd done nothing of it." Thomas raised his hands into the air. "I am two years superior. She should hold more respect to the older students."

Cedric laughed. According to his understanding, that girl even glared at Snape with her brilliant green eyes.

From then on, he found himself often dreamed of long jet-black hair with that pair of eyes. It wasn't dirty at all. They were staring at him, glittering gently. The hair flew with the breeze behind his back while he was riding his broom and tried to get a glimpse of where the flower scent came from.


	3. Chapter 3

On number four, Privet Drive, no one expected two children tugging trunks with two empty cages on the street. The lambs were losing the power and it was getting darker and darker. A woman's scream was growing little and little. If you looked up to the sky, there was a human shaped balloon floating on the sky, even though it's seven at night.

"Where are we going, Harry?" said the teenage girl following behind her brother, who looked angry and wary in the same time.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The boy called Harry snapped.

"Harry." The girl pleased. "Stop! We can't leave that far. The spell…"

"I don't give a shit about what Dumbledore set between me and Aunt Petunia." Suddenly, the boy turned around, making the girl stumble. The similar eyes locked on the other ones. "Aren't you mad? They talked about our parents like they were a piece of shit."

"We have no choice, Harry." Rosalind wailed. "Where else can we go? It's impossible for us to find a place to stay."

"We go to the Leaky cauldron." Harry said firmly. "We can go to some places welcoming our stay."

After a while, the girl sighed and took the boy's hand in hers. "Harry, I know how frustrated you are, but we need to find another plan. It's not safe to wander around in this time."

"Who are you? What did you do to my adventurous sister?" Harry rolled his eyes.

She bit her lips, looking at him in agony. "I am deeply worried, Harry. You met Voldemort twice in two years. You are my brother. I can't lose you to someone who killed our parents."

The boy wasn't expecting. He swallowed hard. "I don't know. The troubles love to find me so desperately."

"Then what can we do now?" Rosalind put the hand on her front head and looked around. Immediately, she noticed something strange. She approached the rose bushes by the road and laughed excitedly.

"Harry, there is a dog!" She gestured him to come forward. Harry rolled his eyes again and did as he was told. When he saw the dog his eyes widened. It was the biggest dog he had ever seen, although it was skinny and dirty.

"Need tetanus shot?" he shrugged.

Rosalind cupped the dog's head and looked into its grey eyes. "I am going to take him with us."

"What?" Harry frowned. "We have already had two pets. McGonagall wouldn't approve and I am not going to get expelled for a dog. There has been a possibility now." He was silenced by her glares, the most dangerous in the world.

"Fine." He gave up. The girl chuckled when the dog licked her cheeks.

Harry pulled out his wand, his eyes sharp. He sensed something fishy in the air.

Suddenly, the dog barked. He was shocked and accidently shot some light in the road's direction. He scowled at his sister, who was laughing so hard that could barely stand.

"Mean little brat."

"Oh, it's just funny."

The next moment, they both heard a vehicle coming to their way. It must have a huge engine because it was so loud. Rosalind led the dog and tugged her brother's sleeve.

A bus stopped in front of them. A man with a lot of pimples jumped out and grinned.

"Hello, welcome to the Knight Bus. Stan Shunpike at your service."

After a few days staying at Leaky Cauldron, Rosalind couldn't help but fall in love with the complete Magical lifestyle. The mugs flying on the sky to the customers and the chairs ordering themselves at night, and the moving photos on the wall, all were so amazing. She and Harry had finished all the homework and got a little bored by just sitting in the bedroom. She met couples of friends but none of them could stay long.

"Maybe you can find the pretty boy who helped you to Dumbledore's office." Harry suggested.

"His name is Cedric." She flushed.

"Whatever." He said lazily, lying on his bed. "I love living here but it's kind of boring. I couldn't believe I actually finish Snape's papers."

"First of all, it was impossible without my help." Rosalind sneered. "You can go to that Quidditch shop to see the new broom you like."

"If you couldn't buy, what's the point?" He whined. "We need to save every penny Mum and Dad left behind or we would be broke before seventh year, and I couldn't dream that Uncle Vernon would pity us."

The dog resting on Rosalind's bed and its head on her thighs barked. They had washed him three times to see the true fur color. The girl kissed the dog's ear and said, "Oh, Snuffle. Do you want to pay for us?"

"Rose, seriously? Love the dog than your own brother? I am forbidden from your bed. Even a toe isn't allowed and that bloody dog got to snuggle you in the sheet?" he winced.

"I didn't do such a thing." Rosalind snapped. "Mostly he stays by the bed I made him. Besides, you didn't even try to know him."

"I do." Harry laughed quietly. "He follows me all the time as if he were my bodyguard or something."

"Only know us for a few days and has already tried to save my brother's neck." She petted the dog.

The dog seemed to enjoy the moment.

"That's it. We go out, find some ice cream and sit on table. You can read your awesome books. I need to see if there were anything I could do in McGonagall's papers."

They went out with the large dog following behind. Some girls screamed while passing by. Rosalind was a little proud of the dog chasing away those people who tried to talk with her brother about the scars.

When they sat down and pulled out quills and books, the dog sat on the feet and watched around, as if Sirius Black would jump up in the next minute. They heard about the serial killer and were specifically ordered by Fudge for not leaving Diagon Alley. Rosalind noticed that when the Minister of Magic talked about Black, the fur around Snuffle's neck stood up immediately.

Maybe the dog was magical. He could understand that Harry might be in danger. She thought happily.

"Hi!" a familiar voice came behind her back. She turned and saw an extremely handsome face was looking at her with two reddened cheeks. Cedric Diggory was standing with two piles of books in his hands.

"Hi, Ced." she grinned. "Put down your books. They look heavy." She gestured him to the empty table. The boy seemed relieved when the books were elsewhere. He pulled a chair and sat by them.

"Hi, I am Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff." He took out his hand and shook Harry's.

"I heard about you." Harry narrowed his eyes into splits. "Thank you for helping my sister. Harry Potter."

"Nothing." He shrugged and noticed the large dog standing on his feet beneath the table. "It's a beautiful dog. What's his name?"

"Snuffle." Rosalind said proudly and held the dog in her arms. "I found him wandering on the street. He is going to Hogwarts with us."

"Oh." Cedric reached out and petted Snuffle carefully. "I am looking forward to seeing you in the school, Snuffle." The dog kept staring at him with grey eyes. Rosalind laughed and robbed his fur around the neck.

"It's wonderful to see both of you." He rose and grabbed the books. "I need to meet my mother in Flourish and Blotts. See you later at school." He smiled to Harry politely and to Rosalind gently and left to approach an elder, eloquent woman standing by the bookshop.

As the boy was nowhere to be seen Harry sneered, "No backbone at all."

"Harry!" Rosalind widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Come on, Rose. Even you need to admit that he should be tougher."

"First of all, that's rude." She sighed. "Secondly, I don't think he needs anyway. In case you didn't notice, he is twice your size. According to Angelina, _the_ Angelina in your team, he is the seeker of the team."

"What?" Harry frowned indignantly. "I don't recall him."

"That's simple. You don't pay attention to players, except for Malfoy, which I am seriously wondered if you had a crush on him." she teased.

"Eww." He grimaced.

She laughed out loud until she saw a flaming red hair in the crowds.

"RON!" She screamed excitedly. The head turned back, spotted her and grinned largely. Harry stood up and narrowed his eyes to see his best friend. They waved to each other.

"Scabbers said hi!" Ron raised the rat in his hands.


End file.
